1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cordless telephony. In particular, the invention relates to a cordless telephone base unit having dynamically configurable software.
2. Background Art
Cordless telephones are increasingly becoming the centerpiece of home telephony systems. Some models, such as those based upon the DECT or WDCT standards, provide for a plurality of cordless handsets, such that multiple extensions operate in conjunction with a common base unit and can be positioned throughout a home or workplace.
Meanwhile, cellular telephone handsets have also become popular with individuals who enjoy the portability and convenience that these wireless communication devices provide. Increasingly, cellular telephone users are finding that cellular telephone handsets can provide a reliable complement to traditional wireline telephone services.
Cellular telephone handsets are increasingly used to provide a second, or even a third phone line to complement traditional wired telephone services in a residence or office. For example, when an individual wishes to place a telephone call but cannot because the conventional wired telephone line is being used by someone else engaged in a call or by a computer connected to the Internet, the individual may use a cellular telephone handset rather than wait for the wired telephone line to become available. Many families elect to provide cellular telephone handsets to their teenage children who would otherwise frequently occupy the home's wired telephone line(s) with their often ample telephone use. The use of a cellular telephone handset in such situations is a convenient solution and often one that is less expensive than installing and maintaining a second wired telephone line at the residence or office.
It has been proposed to integrate a cellular telephone with a cordless telephone system to provide even greater advantages. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 20020072390A1, assigned to Meridian Concepts, LLC, discloses a cordless telephone base unit having a separate cradle into which a cellular telephone can be placed. The cellular telephone can then be used by the cordless telephone system as a second line that is accessible from a plurality of cordless telephone handsets.
However, cellular telephones come in a wide variety of form factors, utilizing many different, sometimes proprietary, electrical interfaces. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a cellular telephone interface for a cordless telephone that is capable of accommodating a wide range of cellular telephone form factors and interface protocols.
Also, many individuals upgrade their cellular telephones regularly, to take advantage of continually improving technology and every-smaller cellular telephone form factors. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a cellular telephone interface for a cordless telephone base unit that can be easily changed by a typical consumer. It would also be advantageous to maximize the ability of a cordless telephone base unit to interface with future cellular telephones having currently-unknown electrical interfaces. Another advantageous feature would be the provision of a readily-changeable cellular telephone adapter which is relatively inexpensive to produce. The present invention provides for the implementation of these and other features, as is apparent in view of the accompanying text and drawings.